Zwiastowanie, czyli Wola Boża jest nieomylna
by euphoria814
Summary: Destiel tak jakby. Z mpregiem. Tak jakby.


**tytuł: Zwiastowanie, czyli Wola Boża jest nieomylna**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: SPN**  
 **pairing: Dean/Cas tak jakby**  
 **info: Bingo 2014- prompt 21, w którym eliksir lub zaklęcie naprawdę wiele miesza... (samą ideę tego, co robi Cas uważam za pewne niewerbalne zaklęcie) xD / ostrzeżeniem... hm... autor jest ostrzeżeniem samym w sobie xD lekko dziwnie nawet jak na mnie... z wyraźnymi tendencjami do spoglądania na anioły poprzez twórczość Kossakowskiej...**

* * *

Dean nigdy nie uważał się za szczególnego pechowca, jednak historia jego rodziny wskazywała na to, że ktoś tam u góry naprawdę mocno ich nienawidził. Możliwe, że to ojciec był wszystkiemu winien. Albo ich rodzinne skłonności do alkoholu i kobiet.

Podróż do Piekła i z powrotem, podczas gdy pojęcia nie miał kto tak naprawdę załatwił mu bilet na Ziemię, nie była przyjemna. Wypalona dłoń co prawda wygoiła się, ale Sam notorycznie żartował, że wyglądała na męską.

I to nie tak, że Dean miał coś do facetów.

Bobby spoglądał na nich spode łba, czekając, aż się uspokoją. Grube tomiszcze spoczywało pomiędzy nimi złowrogo i Dean naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Sam jak zawsze odwali całe czytanie.

\- Musimy dowiedzieć się co cię sprowadziło z powrotem – powiedział Bobby, jakby potrzebowali tego typu komentarza.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie mamy do czynienia z kolejnym demonem – westchnął Sam i Dean nie mógł nie poczuć się urażony.

Z drugiej jednak strony nic logicznego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Początkowo nawet podejrzewał, że może jest zombie. W końcu wypełzł z grobu na środku lasu, ale mózg Sama ani przez chwilę nie wyglądał apetycznie. Albo po prostu była to kwestia tego, co jego brat faktycznie przetrzymywał pod tym o wiele za wielkim czerepem.

\- Sądzisz, że to bezpieczne? – spytał Sam niepewnie.

Bobby rzucił im jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które mówiły wiele i nic tak naprawdę. W ich zawodzie nie istniało zjawisko takie jakie jak pewność bezpieczeństwa.

\- Znając waszą historię, chłopcy – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Karta kiedyś musi się odwrócić – odparł Sam z nadzieją, która jak zawsze przytłoczyła Deana.

\- Właśnie po tym słowach przegrałem cię po raz pierwszy w karty, gdy rozprawialiśmy się z ghulami w cygańskim obozie – odparł starszy Winchester, ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie brata. – Chyba masz tam nawet wciąż żonę – dodał Dean nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

oooo

Stare magazyny na uboczu świetnie nadawały się do odprawiania rytuałów. A potem palenia ich do fundamentów, gdy plany brały w łeb. Dean i Sam mieli za sobą już podobne trzy budynki i starszy z braci miał nadzieję, że ten nie będzie czwarty.

Pentagram na środku podłogi wcale nie nastrajał go pozytywnie. Tym bardziej, że Sam użył czerwonej farby.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tak to powinno wyglądać? – spytał Dean, zerkając na koślawe wzory na betonie.

\- Może chcesz sprawdzić – odparł Sam tak słodko, że Dean zwiódł się i wyciągnął rękę po księgę, którą brat niemal natychmiast przyciągnął do piersi. – Gdy nauczysz się czytać po henochiańsku – sarknął Sam.

Dean jakoś zaczynał wątpić w to, że będą mieli do czynienia z czymkolwiek dobrym.

Zresztą jak do tej pory spotkali tylko moralnie nie do końca mordercze demony, których i tak musieli się pozbyć dla dobra niewinnych.

Sam podał mu świstek z fonetycznie zapisanym zaklęciem. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą musieli powtarzać całej frazy do północy, bo w magazynie robiło się coraz chłodniej, a brak lamp wcale nie poprawiał mu nastroju.

\- Zaczynamy – zarządził jego brat, bo Sam po prostu uwielbiał być kierownikiem takich imprez.

Kartka w jego dłoni zafalowała i poczuł moc, która napierała na niego tak jak wtedy, zaraz po tym jak wyczołgał się z tego cholernego grobu. Obecność zawisła, ale nie zmaterializowała się pośrodku pentagramu. Sam powtórzył uparcie wers, więc Dean zawtórował mu czując się już trochę mniej pewnie.

W zasadzie nikt nie pytał go wprost czy chce poznać swojego wybawiciela. Nie miał w tym względzie opinii, a może powinien jakąś sobie wyrobić.

Ktoś wyraźnie pojawiał się na środku magazynu i Dean krzyknął, gdy postać zmaterializowała się nagle, gasząc pochodnie w pomieszczeniu.

Coś błysnęło w ciemności, uderzając go w pierś, ale na pewno nie był ranny. Jeśli już to czuł przyjemne ciepło w całym ciele.

\- I zwiastuję ci radość wielką. Nim ten rok minie porodzisz syna – powiedział całkiem wyraźnie obcy głos w ciemności.

Znak, który został wypalony na jego ramieniu zapulsował gorącej i Dean poczuł jak powoli traci przytomność.

ooo

Sam poklepał go po twarzy, najwyraźniej starając się go ocucić. Znajdowali się wciąż w tym samym magazynie, ale pochodnie tym razem były zapalone. I może to lepiej, bo Dean otworzył oczy akurat wtedy, gdy na środku pomieszczenia pojawiło się tym razem dwóch mężczyzn. Sam sięgnął po święconą wodę, ale niższy z nich machną dłonią.

\- Gabriel, Archanioł Gabriel – przedstawił się całkiem jak najbardziej znany agent świata.

I kto pomyślałby, że w Niebie mieli Bonda.

Facet w szarym płaszczu wyglądał na spanikowanego.

\- Na sandały Jezusa – warknął Gabriel. – Amatorzy – dodał chwytając się za głowę i Dean naprawdę nie rozumiał skąd ten cały dramat. – W niego trafiłeś? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna i najwyraźniej Dean właśnie stanowił całą tę tragedię, bo Gabriel wpatrywał się wprost w niego, jakby zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę mógłby zrobić, żeby wszystko naprostować. – Michał się tak wkurzy – dodał archanioł i Dean zaczął mieć pewne wątpliwości względem niego.

To na pewno nie był anielski język.

Sam musiał pomyśleć tak samo, bo chlusnął mężczyznę sporą ilością wody święconej.

Facet w płaszczu nawet nie drgnął.

\- Castiel, zbierz mu zabawki. Nie jest mi potrzebny drugi Potop – westchnął Gabriel kompletnie niewzruszony i Dean w końcu zdecydował się wstać w podłogi.

Coś w facecie w płaszczu wydawało mu się znajome.

\- To ty mnie wyciągnąłeś z Piekła? – spytał niepewnie i Castiel spojrzał na niego spłoszony. – Stary, chciałem ci tak bardzo podziękować. Uratowałeś mi życie, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać. Mam u ciebie dług – dodał, wyobrażając sobie już przyszłą wspólną wycieczkę na burgery i piwo.

Anioł wyglądał tak swojsko, że na pewno nie odmówiłby sobie takiej przyjemności.

Gabriel prychnął.

\- Zaraz będziesz marzył o Piekle – powiedział archanioł. – Ściągnęliście mojego anioła zastępcę ze zwiastowania w pewnej niewielkiej amazońskiej wiosce. Był w połowie zamieszczania życia… - urwał Gabriel sugestywnie wpatrując się w jego brzuch i to naprawdę coraz mniej się podobało Deanowi.

Sam pobladł, chyba nareszcie orientując się co jest grane.

\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział po prostu Dean. – Wyciągnij to.

\- Nie da się – sarknął Gabriel, drapiąc się po szczęce.

\- Nie urodzę – odparł Dean coraz bardziej spanikowany.

\- Myślisz, że Jezus chciał umierać? – spytał retorycznie Gabriel. – Ale to nie była moja robota. To Michał się spóźnił – zaznaczył archanioł, jakby to teraz miało jakieś znaczenie. – Przyuczamy Castiela.

\- Do partaczenia? – spytał Dean nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Gabriel zacmokał z wyraźnym niesmakiem.

\- Po mistrzowsku wyciągnął cię z Piekła – zauważył mężczyzna. - Poza tym… Wola Boża jest nieomylna – poinformował go archanioł. – Czy wy czasem nie walczycie o tolerancję dla gejów i lesbijek? Staniesz się globalnym symbolem walki o tolerancje – oświadczył mu. – Ktoś musi być napędem postępu!

\- Ale ja nie jestem gejem! – krzyknął Dean.

Gabriel cmoknął.

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów. Musisz popatrzeć na z szerszej perspektywy – poradził mu archanioł. – W razie gdybyście mieli więcej pytań, możecie nas wymodlić w dowolnym kościele. Nie polecam tej metody, której użyliście tutaj… Jeden z nas zajmuje się niszczeniem światów – ostrzegł lojalnie. – Świątynie z namiarami na nas znajdziecie w każdym większym mieście.


End file.
